gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Plymouth PT Spyder
|aspiration = NA |engine = Chrysler EDV/EDT |torque = 221.3 lb-ft |power = 224 BHP |displacement = 2400 cc |length = 3962 mm |width = 1753 mm |height = 1224 mm |speed = 6.482 seconds |distance = 14.370 seconds |topspeed = |0-60 = 5.842 seconds |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Plymouth PT Spyder (PT being short for Pronto) is a concept car produced by Plymouth. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There is only one color available for this vehicle, it is unnamed in-game: * Silver Zinc Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Make a car to rival any exotic European sports car for half the price of what's on the market today. That was the brief given to Plymouth's designers for a new concept car, and what they came up with was this - the Plymouth Pronto Spyder. The affordable mid engined sports car certainly looks the part, but there's more to the fancy bodywork than meets the eye. It's a car made entirely from the same plastics used to make soft drinks bottles. It's something the boffins at Plymouth call PET technology and the advantages are numerous. First it's about 80 per cent cheaper to make than a conventional steel car and secondly, that means there's more to spend on all the important stuff - like power and handling. Nestled behind the rear seats is a 2.4 litre double overhead cam, supercharged engine that produces 225 BHP. Mounted transversely, it's mated to a five speed manual box and it drives the rear wheels - thereby providing the optimum sportscar configuration. Suspension consist of MacPherson struts on the front and rear, the same as can be found on the Chrysler Neon saloon. Other features include 18 inch cast aluminium wheels, 225/40 R18 Goodyear tyres and a wrap around aircraft style windscreen. Meanwhile the plastic body also makes the Spyder lighter than its metal clothed counterparts and therefore increases performance further. Although Plymouth has never released performance figures, expect the sprint to 60 mph to take little more than five seconds and top speed to be in excess of 140 mph. Externally the Spyder is further characterised by its special tail lamps with neon tubes to provide a softer, more even light while on the inside its retro style is finished with an old fashioned Tortoise shell effect steering wheel. Sadly there are no plans to put the Pronto Spyder into production. Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by winning the first race of the Muscle Car Cup, situated on the Seattle Short Circuit. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as a B-Class Car. Trivia *In the demo versions of Gran Turismo 2, this car is available in several color schemes, rather than just silver. However, those color schemes were all removed in the final version of the game in order to keep the car closer to its real life counterpart. *Although this car appears in the Arcade Mode of Gran Turismo 2 in the final version of the game, it doesn't appear in the demo versions, even if this car is playable through cheat codes. *The game version of the PT Spyder is mistakenly treated as a naturally aspirated car as its real life counterpart is instead a turbocharged one. This is evident by the absence of a boost gauge in the game's HUD when using this car. **Curiously, the in-game description states that the car is powered by a supercharged engine. Pictures GT2_Demo_-_Blue_Plymouth_PT_Spyder.jpg|A blue Plymouth PT Spyder in a Demo version of Gran Turismo 2. In the Demo versions of the game, this car is available in nine color schemes, including the Silver color scheme, the only one available in the final version of the game. Also notice the boost gauge on the HUD indicating that this car was meant to be a turbocharged car. File:Ulpsnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Plymouth Concept Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Concept Cars